


It was innocent. it truly was

by Toast_from_the_morning



Series: My Video Blogging RPF fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't hate I didn't even put character tags, Dramatic, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hugs, I keep sinning, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Tommy cries, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), big men can cry, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: Shit just keeps hitting the fan for Tommy and Tubbo, as Tommy would say.Between his homophobic parents, their fight, and a lot of tears, things just seem to keep going wrong.But slowly, slowly, things may be getting better.And yes, it's hella dramatic.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: My Video Blogging RPF fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139249
Comments: 52
Kudos: 410





	1. Chapter one "The first time shit hits the fan"

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this ship is taboo but here we are, and here you are.
> 
> I don't ship them, but this fic idea hit me so hard and fast I had to write it ok. I still don't ship them.  
> If your here your looking for this.  
> and anything I deem a hate comment will be deleted.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic straight from a sinners den.

It was innocent, it truly truly was. 

Tubbo and Tommy had been dating for about three months now. They were actually really good at hiding the fact. The only incidents were little clipped moments of Tommy being unshally sweet, or tubbo giggling a little too hard, or something to that effect. Also Tubbo let it slip he had a boyfriend, on stream. But other than that no major major casualties. 

It was also truly innocent when Tommy suggested Tubbo come over, to his house. To see him. It really really was, they hadn't seen each other in almost a year, and been dating for months. Tommy wouldn’t admit it that he simply wanted to see Tubbo, to see his adorable little face in person. That he just wanted to hug him, really really tight. And maybe not let go.

They shrugged and laughed it off to their parents and viewers, that believe it or not they were actually friends, and also they had reached the top of the streaming list when Tommy streamed at Tubbo’s house. Plans were made, and a date was set. And before they knew it they were face to face.

It was a little awkward since they were in front of both sets of (unknowing) parents, but Tubbo gave Tommy a rather appropriate hug before goodbyes were said and they were finally left alone in Tommy’s room.

They laughed and definitely giggled, as Tommy sat in his desk chair and Tubbo on his bed. When Tubbo stood up and then crawled into Tommys lap.

“WH- What are you doing?!” Tommy’s voice pitched. 

“Nothing, I just-” Tubbo didn't finish looking a little embarrassed. He shrugged “I dunno just wanted a hug.”

Tubbo started to get up before Tommy’s arms wrapped around him anchoring him down. He buried him into the side of Tubbo’s head. Tubbo hugged back, burying his face into Tommy’s chest. They stayed that way for a long time. 

Tubbo gently pulled out of the hug, their faces millimeters apart. When Tubbo closed the gap. Their kiss was long, and sweet. So goddamn sweet. The sweetest thing Tommy had ever experienced. And when Tubbo broke the kiss with the tiniest gasp for air, he kissed him again. 

The kiss was everything to them in the moment, filled with so much pent up emotions from being long distance- god they weren't even that far apart. Maybe it was the secrecy of it all so tiring, or maybe they were just desperate little kids. It didn't matter, nothing mattered in the moment.

That is until Tommy’s mom walked in the room.

Shit had hit the fan, as Tommy would say.

His mother had just looked at them, then started yelling. She was going on and on and on. Something about ‘not in my house.’ ‘not under my roof.’ She called Tubbo’s parents who had only just left about five minutes ago, telling them to turn around and take Tubbo back home.

They sat awkwardly on the couch in the living room, still being yelled at when Tubbo was excused, he grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. There was no goodbye, no last minute hug, no last second kiss. Nothing, not even a passing look. Just the door shutting.

Tommy's mom kept it up for a while, at least an hour, maybe an hour and a half. But no matter what she said or shouted Tommy just sat there stone faced, staring at the floor. Finally, finally he was sent to his room. Where he crawled under the covers of his bed, and just layed there. In utter shock.

It didn't hit him till about an hour or two later when Tubbo called. He too was back home, laying in bed. Tubbo started crying apologizing over and over, before Tommy could make him stop. Telling him it wasn't his fault. And it never would be. And maybe that night Tommy cried a little too.

Neither boys streamed for the next couple of days, elighting many questions and concerns. From not just fans but also friends. They stayed quite ignoring their schedules before finally on the third day Tommy streamed. His chat was filled with questions and theories and concerns. But he ignored his chat, and only said once “Don't worry about it chat.”

The same story had happened for Tubbo, although his chat was admittedly more tame. The theories were buzzing. Especially as neither one of them seemed to be in the ushal moods. Most of the theories being the two had a falling out.

During another stream Wilbur had joined Tommy for some minecraft, it was an all around good stream Wilbur only asking him once if was alright. It was going good that was until after they both ended their streams and Wilbur cornered him (somehow even over a discord call) and truly, truly, asked him what was wrong.

There was a hideous silence before Tommy finally broke down. It had been almost a week. He shoved his head in his hands. “If I tell you do you swear to god you won't tell anyone?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Tommy sighed deep through his nose. “Me and Tubbo are dating.”

“.....oh. Ok, cool! Good for you man! But that doesn't explain- oh, did you guys break up, or?”

“No,” 

“Ok, then did you get in a fight or something?”

“No.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Tommy wanted to say no but his mouth was moving faster than his brain. “We, uh. So you know how Tubbo was supposed to come over to my house to hangout?”

“Yeah?” Wiblur said, a little curious. 

“Well…. My uh mum found us.” He glanced up at Wilburs little discord icon as if he could read its expression.

“Found you…. doing what?”

“Nothing, it wasn't bad! I swear it was innocent!” Tommy's voice pitched. 

“What happened?” Wilbur pressed.

“She found us um” Tommy couldnt will himself to finish his sentence.

“Oh god, Tommy!” Wiblur yelled through his headphones. “That is NOT innocent!”

“What?....NO NO NO NO NO NO” Tommy yelled back “IT WASN'T THAT, IT WASN’T THAT.”

“Then... what was it??” 

“We were kissing ok!” Tommy buried his face deeper into his hands. “That was it.” He mumbled. “Well, I mean-” Tommy instantly regretted trying to elaborate. 

“You mean what?”

“I mean… he was sitting in my lap.” His face had to have been on literal fire, he swore. “But it was innocent. I swear to god. He just…. He just wanted a hug.”

“Oh.” Wilbur stayed quiet for a while processing the information he was given. “So- what happened? I mean she caught you, then what?”

Tommy sighed, dropping his head onto his desk. “She freaked the fuck out.”

“Oh.” Was all Wilbur said.

“I mean, I- I- Thought she was ok with it, but s- she just kept going on and on. Screaming at me about how ‘not under her roof,’ ‘not in her home-” Tommy's voice cracked. “Not her son.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**

Things continued, as everything does. Eventually Tommy and Tubbo streamed together again, the chat going wild. Half asking questions, the other half scolding the First half. Tubbo texted Tommy mid stream. 

**TUBBO:**

_Tommy I can't keep lying to chat_

_They just keep asking_

_I don't want to tell them, not yet_

**TOMMY:**

_I'll take care of it_

_Mute yourself for a sec if you need to, I'll say something_

Tubbo turned off his camera and mic. And chat went even crazier. 

"Ok" Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. Voice serious. "Chat listen up. Look, we don't want to tell guys for a reason. Because it's personal. What happened doesn't involve you. So stop. Respect our privacy." Tommy leaned back, "look you've even upset Tubbo."

Chat was filled with ':(' and 'sorry Tubbo' and people telling off others. Tubbo after a moment turned back on his camera and mic and the stream continued. nothing much else happening. 

Twitter was frantic relaying Tommy's message. Partially going 'something did happen! ' partially going 'respect them!' Tommy just sighed, he didn't want the internet freaking out over something like this. But he guessed it was better than them going crazy asking questions.

  
  


Tommy avoided his parents as much as possible. As they were still upset, that he liked guys, that he had a boyfriend. He had grown colder to them and wasn't shy about it during streams either. Tommy was pissed, muttering to chat sometimes disgustedly "hypocrite's, just hypocrite's."

Things were rough for Tommy, his parents were cruel to him, so suddenly, without hesitation, they went from unconditionally loving their son to seemingly hating his existence. With just the opening of a door. 

He knew it wasn't that bad. He wasn't being hit or outright abused physically or emotionally. But that didn't stop the sting that he felt.

Before Tommy knew it he started to sneak out at night, stealing his parents car and driving to Tubbo’s house despite not having a proper license. They hugged and cried, quietly as possible. It was dramatic for sure, but it was everything to the two boys. 

They stayed up all night, before Tommy had to leave making it back home before either parents woke up. This continued for months. 

  
  


Until shit hit the fan once again. 

Tommy was streaming as per usual, when his mom banged on his door.

"Mum, I'm streaming!"

The stream could here distance yelling, "End the stream right now!!" "You little shit, how dare you!!"

Tommy quickly muted himself and turned off his camera. Thirty whole minutes passed. All but a few thousand viewers staying behind. Chat occasionally going 'RIP TOMMY,' 'Oop.' 'Tommyinnit so young smh.' 'Shit what did he do?'

Tommy abruptly ended his stream. He tweeted some time later, 'sorry guys, won't happen again.' The comments filled with more concern than question. 

What happened was Tommy’s mother got a text from Tubbos father.

_'Your son has been coming to see mine for some time now during the night. Now I personally see nothing wrong with said visits but I assume he doesn't have a proper license and I assume you are not aware.'_

_'THEY WHAT'_

_'I'm so sorry sir, it will never happen again.'_

Tommy's mother screamed, actually screamed at Tommy for half an hour straight. "How dare you!" "I forbided you from ever seeing that little brat ever again, and what do you do turn around and almost kill yourself driving hours and hours on the highways as a inexperienced driver. At night! And stealing my car!"

"Well that's what you want right!" Tommy snapped, yelling back. Startling his mother. "You obviously hate me now so it shouldn't matter!"

"Oh Tommy, I don't hate you. I want what's best for you." She said gently, "and what's best for you is to finally end your relationship with that fucking faggot and be fucking straight. I've let this phase go on long enough you need to break up with him."

"Wha- wha- what? You're making me break up with him?!"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't care, I thought you would love me no matter what." Tommy whispered. 

"I said I was ‘ok’ with gay people, but not my son. Not my son" And with that Tommy's mother left the room. 

That night Tommy called Tubbo admittedly on the verge of tears, telling him what happened. That his mother was a fucking physco, that she 'didn't hate him, just the fact that he was gay.' 

Tubbo tried to comfort him, quietly telling him that it would be alright. "I'm so sorry Tommy it'll be ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell my dad. It'll be alright we can-"

"Wait. You told your dad?!??"

"It- it was a accident, I couldn't lie to him I-"

"This is all your fault!" Tommy yelled at him Through the phone, putting the pieces together. His sadness being forgotten. "You could have lied! But no you told your dad, who told my mum, who now has threatened to kick me out if I don't end up fucking straight!"

Tubbo was silent, a quiet sob was all Tommy heard over the call. "This is all your fault" Tommy spat then hung up. 

  
  


Tommy didn't regret what he said until the next day, and begrudgingly texted Tubbo. 

**TOMMY**

_Look Tubbo I'm sorry._

_I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry_

**TUBBO**

_No you shouldn't have yelled_

**TOMMY**

_I'm really sorry, please don't be angry with me_

**TUBBO**

_Well I am_

Tommy stared at his phone in disbelief, because Tubbo was mad. He also stared at his phone in terror. because Tubbo was pissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 "Apology"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**

Tommy texted Wilbur frantically. 

**TOMMY**   
_Wilbur, I fucked up. Tubbos mad at me._   
_He's fucking pissed_

**WILBUR**   
_What did you do???????_

**TOMMY**   
_I.... Yelled at him_

**WILBUR**   
_Oh shit_   
_Call me when you get a chance_

  
Tommy called Wilbur immediately.

Wilbur snickered, "aw Tommy's having a littwle lovers quarrel. "

"Look Wilbur, if you're not actually going to help me I can just hang up."

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." There was a pause. "So what did you do?"

Tommy sighed, "I yelled at him."

"Why? When? "

"Yesterday. Well- I- didn't mean it. I was just really angry-...."

"Ah, never go to bed angry," Wilbur sighed. "What happened?"

Tommy paused again embarrassed, ".... It started a couple of months ago. I started to drive out there to see Tubbo I don't know, like twice a week? But my parents didn't know. And it was always at night…"

"Ok, wait isn't that illegal? You don't have your license."

Tommy ignored Wilbur "Well my mom found out through Tubbos dad. And she freaked out on me again, but this time she yelled. Like really really yelled. A- and. She was screaming at me because I was still going to see Tubbo despite her forbidding me to-"

"First off, please stop driving out there you'll get yourself killed.” Wilbur said genuinely but decided not to scold him, “and second off she's forbidden you two from seeing each other?"

"Y- yeah, and she was upset that I was driving at night on the highways and stuff because I haven't been driving very long and- I- yelled back at her that she shouldn't care, but she said she did because she 'wants what's best for me' and shit"

"And what's that?" Wilbur asked quietly. 

"To be straight… and to break up with Tubbo."

"Oh damn. Shit, I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed for the thousandth time. "I- I- yelled at Tubbo because he told his dad, who told my mom, who now is threatening to kick me out if I dont end up fucking striaght."

".... What did you yell at him."

"I um… told him it was all his fault." Tommy's ears burned. He didn't defend his actions, because he knew he was in the wrong. 

"Oh Tommy you shouldn't have said that...yeah... I would be pissed too."

There was a moment of silence, "so what do I do! What do I do Wilbur!" Tommy half yelled into his phone. 

"Apologize."

"I already did that!"

"Well call him! Don't do it over text, also tell him something like.. 'You don't have to forgive me but I really am sorry' or like uh 'you can feel however you want but just hear me out' something like that."

"That isn't going to work!" Tommy said exasperatedly.

"Tommy, do you love Tubbo?"

He didn't answer. 

"Come on be a big man. Don't be embarrassed. Answer the question, do you love him?"

"Yes. So fucking much." Tommy admitted. 

"Then go apologize! It can turn out a million ways but it won't fucking matter until you truly apologize for gods sake Tommy! You're terrible at this!"

"Agghhh" Tommy shoved his face into his blanket. "Ok, fine." Tommy mumbled. 

"You'll be fine, just do it. Now."

"Now?!" Tommy's voice peaked. 

"Yes, you already went to bed angry. Every minute it gets worse. Go do it NOW, bye."

"Wilbur wait-" He had already hung up. 

Tommy agonizinged for a couple of minutes before calling Tubbo. 

"I don't want to talk to you Tommy."

"WAIT…don't hang up."

Tommy stared at his phone gathering his courage, and shoving away his pride. 

"Tubbo I'm sorry… I really really am. I- I- shouldn't have yelled. I was just angry- but that's not an excuse… you can feel-" Tommy’s voice grew thick, "You can feel however you want. Just- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tubbo." He bit back tears "I love you, and I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you."

Tubbo was silent for a long moment. "I don't forgive you- but. I accept your apology."

Tommy broke down, he started crying. Truly crying, he couldn't even remember the last time he cried it was so long ago. And yet here he was crying over this like some teenager. But he was a teenager, and this, Tubbo, meant everything to him. Tubbo gently soothed him wishing nothing more than to hug Tommy. As Tommy shoved his forehead into his phone like it would bring some form of comfort, like it would bring him closer to Tubbo. 

  
The next day Tommy and Wilbur were playing some games together on and off stream just chatting, Wilbur asking how things went, how he has been going, been handling his parents. How he’s been holding up. This would become a regular thing for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**
> 
> Sorry, I've been kinda busy! Happy holidays though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**

A month had passed and Tubbo was coming to visit Tommy this time. It was ‘his turn to break the rules.’ Tubbo had a friend who was driving down to Tommy's area that night for some sketchy reason and Tubbo asked to be dropped off, his friend obliged. 

Tommy was sitting on the couch when his parents approached him.

“So,” his mother started. “Have you broken up with him yet?”

Tommy froze, staring at the floor.

“Well.” His father reverberated.

“I- I'm…. Not going to break up with him.” Tommy stuttered meekly.

His mother sighed, deep. “Tommy. You disgust me.” Her voice grew angry. “I never knew I could raise such a horrendous, disgusting child.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but her voice was still angry. “I never knew I could raise a _thing_ like you.” 

Tommy’s mother left the room without another word. Tommy looked up to his father.

“Dad, why are you just standing there?” Tommy’s voice was shaky, scared. 

“You're not my son anymore. Your only still here because your mother wants you to be. And let's just say your on thin fucking ice.”

Tommy went up to his room, locked the door, and crawled under his covers again. When Tubbo arrived. He knocked on Tommy's window after climbing the fence on the side of his that was meant to grow ivy. Like it was some goddamn American highschool movie. Tommy opened the window, and after Tubbo climbed in they hugged.

“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo whispered.

“Hey,” Is all Tommy could muster.

They sat on the edge of Tommy’s bed. They kissed briefly before Tubbo hugged Tommy again. They hugged and hugged, burying their faces into each other, after all it had been almost two months since they saw each other face to face.

“Tommy are you ok?” Tubbo asked out of the blue.

“Uh yeah.”

“Em k.”

Eventually, they were nestled under Tommy’s covers. Tubbo was face to face with Tommy.

“Tommy… is everything ok?” Tubbo asked again, gently staring into his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Why do you keep asking?”

“Because I don't believe you… I don't know, you just seem off.” Tubbo shrugged. “Is it me?”

“What? No, no, no,” Tommy said trying to keep quiet.

“Ok,” Tubbo whispered, he hooked his arms around Tommy's neck and pressed his forehead to his closing his eyes.

“I- I- don't even know…..” Tommy started.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't want to ruin the night.”

“It's ok, I promise.”

“....my parents they- they said some uh- pretty bad stuff to me just now.”

Tubbo opened his eyes and leaned back a little, listening.

“Uh- they just said I was disgusting and my mother said she didn't know she could raise a thing like me. And my father he uh- said I wasn't his son anymore. And then said the only reason I was still in the house was because mum wanted me to be, and I was on thin ice. I- mean it's not that bad. It just hurts.” Tommy's voice broke.

“Tommy, I'm so sorry Tommy.” Tubbo said quietly unsure of what to do.

“I'm scared.” Tommy admitted. “I'm so scared.” A tear slid down his cheek. “I'm so scared, what if they do kick me out? What am I going to do?”

Tubbo kissed him on the forehead. “I don't know Tommy.” He whispered. “I'm sorry I don't know.”

“This is all my fault, I asked you to come and see me the first time. If I hadn't or If i locked my door at least this never would have happened. I'm so sorry.” Tommy started to cry. “I'm so sorry.”

“Tommy- no. It's not your fault.”

“Made if I was a better son or maybe if- I don't know! maybe-”

“Tommy.” Tubbo cut him off. “Stop, just stop. Stop apologizing, stop saying it's your fault, please.” Tubbo hugged Tommy bringing his head into his chest. 

Tommy let out a choked sob. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Tubbo running his fingers through Tommy's hair and Tommy staying buried in his chest. As Tubbo quietly whispered I love you's, Till Tubbo had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, and sorry for it being slightly lower quality, but ay thx for reading!  
> Feel the painn mwahahahah  
> updates next weekish!


	5. Chapter 5 "TUBBO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Don't read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**

Four whole months had passed. 

Tommy had grown angry at his parents. His fear being replaced with resent once again. As he realized their threats were empty and their hatred has no merit. 

  
He was sitting at the table with his parents eating dinner when he took a deep breath. 

"I'm going to see Tubbo this weekend."

His mother choked on her water. 

"You're still seeing that damned boy?!" His father spat out the words like they were poison. 

"Yes" Tommy spoke matter of factly. "And I'm going to see him this weekend."

"I said" His mother seethed "to end the relationship." 

"And I didn't."

"Why you little shit."

"I'm going to see him, end of argument."

"Oh no! You cannot say that to me! I'm your mother-"

"Well guess what I'm not fucking straight! Still am not, and won't be so just go ahead and fucking disown me!" Tommy yelled. 

Tommy had never seen his mother so angry before. "I- I'll kick you out." She searched for something to hang over his head. 

"Ok then, so be it." Tommy stood and put away his plate before going back to his room. Knowing full well his parents didn't have the fucking balls, for now at least. And He had a plan for the day they finally did.

  
"I am on an adrenaline high chat," He announced. 

"Why?" Quackity laughed being in the same discord call. 

"Because I finally stood up to my parents" He smiled way too proud of himself. 

"Oh, very nice. Very nice. What did you stand up to them about?" 

"About finally going to see my-" Tommy froze. 'Shit' being his only thought. 

Quackity laughed, egging him on "what, what your what!?" Chat also was going crazy. 

"I- nothing chat! It's nothing!"

"See you're what!?” He continued in Spanish saying things Tommy didn't understand until he heard “Your girlfriend?" Quackity continued to laugh. "Oooohohoho your boyfriend?!?" He leaned into his mic jokiingly.

"No, no, no. It's nothing, chat." Tommy said frantically, embarrassed. 

Tubbo joined the call. As Quackity continued to laugh maniacally.

"Tommy finally gets to see his boyfriend" Quackity joked. 

"No- it's not that chat! Its uhh-"

"Did you know that Tubbo?" Quackity continued. 

"Well yeah I know, I'm his boyfriend."

There was a pause. 

"TUBBO!!!!" Tommy yelled.

"Wait, you're not joking!!" Quackity could barely finish his sentence he was wheezing so hard.

"Wait- no. Ah shit" Tubbo gave up. 

And with that chat fucking broke. Laughing hysterically and pogging.

They may have also broken the internet for the rest of the day. But all Tommy could do was laugh with his head in his hands. Because yeah things may have hit the fan again, but this time it wasn't that bad.

And hey things were kinda looking up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ik final chapter is super short, but I think it's the best way to end this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this fic!  
> I really appreciate all the support and thank you for reading until the end!!!!!!  
> Yall have been so nice and just- thank you. It's you guys that keep inspiring me to write.
> 
> (Chapter six will be a collection of the art, not an actual update)


	6. Chapter six (Art collection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of the art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading. ******

Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much for reading. Yall are very encouraging, make me so happy, and make me want to keep writing. It also reminds me that hey I'm actually kind of good at this. Which is very encouraging for my other projects. Either way, thank you so much for reading. It means a lot.
> 
> The amount of love I have got of on this fic barely compares to everything I have gotten for all my other fics (Which you should check out :3 you made it this far of my skills lol (jkjk)) and I could have never expected the turn out of this fic to be this high. At the moment I hit over 6k hits, and I know that number will keep growing. Just thank you so much, it's crazy gaining this small form of love from the internet. I've never had anything so popular on any other platform, and it makes me think I may have a shot in the real world. Either way hella personal drabble about how much I love you guys and appreciate you. Even if you someone ill never interact with.
> 
> Just thank you. So much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship them, but this fic idea hit me so hard and fast I had to write it ok. I still don't ship them.  
> If your here your looking for this.  
> and anything I deem a hate comment will be deleted.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I was unaware of Tommy and Tubbo's stance on shipping when I wrote and posted this fic. I will not write any more fics on these two but I will complete this fic, and not take it down. Please don't show this to them, or reference it. Dont read this if it upsets you. Thank you for reading.**
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic straight from a sinners den.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> Feel free to comment!! 
> 
> I would LOVE if you commented (not hate!)
> 
> GOT THE ART TO WORK


End file.
